CdZnTe (cadmium-zinc-telluride or CZT) detectors are known in the art. U.S. published patent application US2005/0167606 discloses CZT pixel detectors connected to an ASIC chip having readout circuits arrayed in a pattern matching the pixel pattern of the CdZnTe detector. Here the term pixel refers to the elements into which the readout contact is divided (see FIG. 2). These pixels are typically square and much smaller than the area of the detector. The ASIC chip receives signals from the CdZnTe detector pixels, and is connected to a microprocessor which processes the signals output by the CdZnTe detector and passed through the ASIC chip. US2005/0167606 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.